


Adventures of Harry Potter-Black: The Sorcerer's Stone

by Hediromae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hediromae/pseuds/Hediromae
Summary: If Harry was raised by Sirius, how would his life change? If Dumbledore was the caring, grandfatherly headmaster, how would the war change? If Neville was the third of the Golden Trio, how would their adventures change? This story will answer these questions and more.





	1. Surprises in Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> 1.1 This story will cover all seven years of Hogwarts. The background is slightly different. Harry’s parents still die at Voldemort’s wand, but he is raised by Sirius as the Potter’s wished. Sirius works at Hogwarts teaching Defense. Voldemort creates less horcruxes and Harry is not a horcrux. Some characters are sorted differently and will be OOC; the hope is to have the characters react to situations in a more natural way based on their personality. The main plots of the books will be similar to the original story but getting to the end things will become further separated. This first chapter gives a bit of background and lays the groundwork for some new rivalries and maybe friendships.  
> 1.2 The characters in my story are going to be different, but I am hoping to out all the sides to the characters; not just the caricature versions that we see in the books. Hopefully, the Slytherins will be more Slytherin and less “Bully House” and the Gryffindors will be a better representation of the qualities of their house as well. As for Harry, there is a reason the hat had a harder time placing him. He should show all of the qualities that he supposedly had in the books that we never really get to see.  
> 1.3 I will only put these warnings in the first chapter of each of my stories. Any chapter specific warning will only appear on those specific chapters. I do not own anything that is recognizable from the original series all of these things belong to their respective owners. All other ideas and original characters belong to me or my husband.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

 

 

                In a small book shop in London, a young boy is getting ready to go to his new boarding school. Raven hair, green eyes, and slim frame make up this seemingly normal child. He is only _seemingly_ normal, for the world he grew up in is one that holds magic. True magic. You see, this boy is a wizard. He is about to start his scholastic career at his parents alma mater, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

                Unfortunately for this boy, his parents are not there to help him gather his new school supplies. If only they could be there, Lily and James Potter would have given anything to be there for their son. As life would have it, they did give everything for their son. They gave their lives to protect him when he was but a babe in his crib.

                Don’t feel too bad for the boy just yet. Harry James Potter may not have had his parents growing up, but he was not alone. Sirius Orion Black, Harry’s godfather and James’ best friend, raised Harry from the day his parents died. He loved the child like his own. He cared for him as much as Harry’s own parents would have done. Sirius would also do anything for the boy.

                Harry, fortunately, knows a lot about his magic already. Sirius has been teaching and training him since he was very young. Sirius knew that he would need all the training he could get. The wizarding world thought that the wizard that killed the Potter’s was vanquished the night his spell backfired on him. However, Sirius, and several others that fought in the last war, believe the man that murdered Harry’s parents is still alive. Not only is he alive, but he is not locked away. Sirius knew that one day he would come back to try to finish his task of killing the last Potter. Sirius was determined that Harry be ready for when that day arrived.

                He grew up in London with his godfather, but they kept mostly to themselves. Sirius was worried that since most of the wizarding population believed that Harry had somehow vanquished the wizard that killed his parents, Harry would probably be in danger if he was exposed to the population as a whole. Harry didn’t fully understand why anyone would believe that a mere baby could defeat an experienced wizard, especially one as powerful as Voldemort.

Voldemort: the evil man that was the leader of the “dark side,” the Potter’s murderer, “He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named”. Even now a decade later most people are too afraid to say his name. In Harry’s mind, there was no way that he could have defeated such a powerful wizard as a baby. So he shared his godfather’s concern for the future return of this dark wizard.

However, it was now time for him to become more involved in the wizarding world. Hogwarts sent out letters every year to eleven year old witches and wizards, inviting them to begin their formal training in magic. Harry’s letter had arrived several days ago. He put off going to Diagon Alley, a popular wizarding shopping strip, to get his supplies. He hoped to avoid most of the crowds that swarmed the streets in the days following the letters’ arrival. In truth, Harry didn’t have much that he needed to buy.

Sirius teaches the Defensive Magic class at Hogwarts, so Harry had the slightly unfair advantage of having most of his school supplies early; all that was left was the book list. Sirius was waiting by the door of the book store in his animagus form, a shaggy black dog, hoping to keep others from recognizing Harry. Thankfully, even though Harry was hailed as “The-Boy-Who-Lived”, nobody knew him on sight. His godfather had kept him away from the wizarding world, so there were no pictures of him circulated. He looked similar to his father, but since he had his vision fixed as a child and did not wear glasses, there was a big difference between him and James, according to Sirius.

He had just made his way to the counter to pay for his new school books, when the door alarm chimed for the admittance of two blonde, fair skinned, and obviously aristocratic wizards. Harry concluded the two must to be Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco. Malfoy’s were unmistakable with their aristocratic poise and platinum blonde hair. If Harry was right, then, these two were his cousins. Most pureblood families were related. They would be related through his father, as his mother was muggle-born. They are more closely related to Sirius, however. If Sirius had not made Harry his heir apparent just this morning, then Draco would have been next in line to be Lord Black.

That being said, he had never actually met them. The Malfoy’s were on the other side of the war that claimed Harry’s parents. There were several “cousins” that Harry has not met, because they followed Voldemort.

Lucius looked down his nose at the bookstore and its inhabitants, while Draco had a smug smirk firmly in place. Obviously, Sirius had been correct about how different Harry looked from James, because the Malfoy’s didn’t immediately recognize him. Harry was happy for this, because it meant he could continue shopping in peace.

However, he must have been watching his cousins a bit too closely, because Draco turned to him with that same smug smile but a slightly raised brow. Harry had been taught how to interact with purebloods and aristocrats by Sirius since one day he would sit on the Wizengamot, the wizarding court, as Lord Potter, and as of this morning Lord Potter-Black. He used that training now as he shifted his facial expressions into a mirror of Draco’s and greeted him and his father.

“Lord Malfoy, Heir Malfoy,” Harry greeted politely with a slight incline to his head. He was rewarded with Lucius looking closer at him and Draco showing slight confusion before the smug mask slid back in place.

Lucius did not change his expression at all and only slightly nodded before asking, “And you are?”

Harry thought only for a moment before responding, “Potter, Harry Potter, sir.” _I was hoping to make it through this trip without giving my name to anyone outside of Gringott’s. Oh well._

The only recognition Lucius showed was a slight narrowing of his eyes and stiffing of his shoulders. Draco, on the other hand, was not as practiced as his father and his eyes widened comically at this declaration. Harry’s smile grew a little more smug at Draco’s reaction.

Recovering quickly, Draco inclined his head to Harry, “Heir Potter.”

Harry decided that he should be at least polite to Draco. If he remembered correctly, he and Draco were about the same age, so they would be going to school together soon. “Are you attending Hogwarts this year, Malfoy?”

Draco seemed to pull himself a little straighter as he answered, “Yes, I’m starting my first year this September. What about you, Potter?”

Harry’s face relaxed into an easy smile, rather than the smug mask he had before. “This will be my first year as well.”

“Really? Have you finished your shopping yet?”

“Books are the last thing on my list.” Harry held his bag of books he just bought a little higher to show that he just completed his shopping.

Lucius made a show of scanning the book store once more, “And who is accompanying you with your shopping?”

“My godfather, Sirius, sir. He is just down the street,” Harry and Sirius had agreed that he would be vague to anyone that asked about his chaperon, so the lie was ready and easy.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked suspicious, “I see.”

Harry fought off the urge to frown. “I am capable of shopping for my own books and Sirius has business to attend to elsewhere.” That was more than he was going to say but Lucius made it seem like he was incompetent.

Before Lucius could reply the door chimed again as Sirius came in with a smile and relaxed demeanor. “Hey Harry, what’s taking you? I’ve been waiting for a while.” Harry smiled brightly at his godfather. He knew Sirius had come in to rescue him from having a conversation with the elder Malfoy.

Harry motioned to the Malfoys, “I just ran into Lord and Heir Malfoy. It seems Malfoy and I will be starting school together in September.”

Sirius looked to the Malfoys as if he had just noticed them, but Harry knew better. His godfather was always on high alert when in public areas. “Oh, Lucius. How are you today? And this must be Draco. It’s nice to meet you.” Sirius offered his hand to Draco who took it with a smile rather than his smirk he had been wearing earlier.

“Lord Black, it a pleasure.” It was obvious that Draco was trying to sound older than he was, but this was only acknowledged by Sirius’ eyes holding a hint of laughter that was completely missed by Draco. Harry only noticed because he knew Sirius so well.

“I’m well, Sirius. How have you been?” Lucius seemed to be asking out of civil obligation rather than actual interest.

“Doing great. Just came to get Harry so we could go to get our celebratory ice cream.” Harry hid his surprise at this announcement with much effort. He had no idea about a celebratory ice cream. He was a little suspicious of why Sirius would mention it now, especially because he had a mischievous light in his eyes.

“Celebrating Harry starting Hogwarts?” The question came from Draco rather than Lucius, causing his father to reprimand him about talking out of turn. Draco looked at the floor and seemed upset at the public admonition.

Sirius just laughed joyfully and answered Draco, “well yes. We are also celebrating him becoming my heir apparent. We just filed the paperwork this morning.”

Now it was Lucius turn to hide his surprise at this revelation. His expression didn’t change as much as the air around him seemed to become thicker. Draco for his part went from looking sheepish to surprised before he could school his face into a more strained version of the smirk he wore when he walked in.

“Is that so?” Lucius’ voice sounded only the slightest bit tighter even with his magic heavy on the air.

Sirius smiled on as if oblivious to the change in the Malfoys. However, Harry saw the mirth in his eyes and figured this was just the reaction he had been hoping to achieve. “Yes, I thought it only fitting. Seeing as I am not planning on having children of my own.”

Again there was only a hint of strain to Lucius’ voice as he addressed Harry, “I see. Well congratulations, Mister Potter-Black.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled wide as if he had no idea what implications this change had on the Malfoy family. He then turned to Draco, “So I will see you the train?” He offered his hand to Malfoy who seemed to automatically take it, but his mouth turned up a bit at the corners.

“See you on the train.”

After a quick exchange of pleasantries Harry and Sirius made their way out of the book store. Harry stole a look at Sirius as they made their way past the windows of the shop. Sirius couldn’t hold his laughter anymore. He laughed for several moments as Harry just smiled. “Did you see the way Lucius was looking at me?” His laughing had calmed to just a few chuckles as his shoulders shook with his effort to keep from laughing out loud again.

“Why did you tell them about it?” Harry was smiling because his godfather’s mood was contagious.

Sirius looked at Harry with the widest smile, “Oh, Harry, I couldn’t help but bait Malfoy. He always has this ‘higher-than-thou’ attitude. I just wanted to see if I could take him down a few pegs.” Sirius let out a few more barks of laughter as he ruffled Harry’s natural messy hair. Harry ducked out from under his hand, smiling, trying to flatten his hair, to no avail.

They reached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and had their impromptu celebratory ice cream before going back to their home at Grimmauld Place.


	2. Meet the Weasley's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party at the Borrow shines a new light on this well known family.

                The next few weeks was spent with Harry and Sirius going over Harry’s new books and relaxing before the new school year. Harry had been to Hogwarts with Sirius last year, so he wasn’t as nervous as he normally would have been about the upcoming year. He was still excited about actually starting school and meeting new friends.

                With two weeks left before school, there was to be a celebration at the Weasley’s house; a place affectionately called The Burrow. Sirius and Harry didn’t spend much time with the Weasley’s. The older Harry got the more tension there seemed to be between the Weasley matriarch, Molly, and Sirius. Molly seemed to think that Harry was not being raised to the best of Sirius’ ability and Sirius was just fed up with Molly trying to tell him how to raise his godson. Harry was pretty tired of the way Molly seemed to baby, not just her children, but him too.

                Molly wasn’t the only obstacle for Harry at The Burrow. Ronald Weasley, the youngest of 6 brothers but not the youngest child, had a bit of a chip on his shoulder. He seemed to have a problem with Harry’s fame. Not that it was something that Harry wanted or asked for, which, apparently, irked the boy even more. He also seemed to have a problem with the attention Harry got from Sirius. Harry could understand to a point. Ron was one of 7 kids in his house, where as, Harry was an only child, but that wasn’t anything Harry could control either. Harry had hoped that when they went to school Ron could put aside his unwarranted jealousy, or at least Harry could avoid him.

                The final obstacle for Harry was Ron’s little sister, Ginny. She is the only girl in the family and the youngest child of the Weasley’s. She also has a hero worship crush on Harry. Harry hated the idea of people adoring him for something he didn’t even believe really happened. Much less something that was completely out of his control if it did happen. Long ago when Harry made it clear that the fame was unsettling to him, Sirius set the wards on the house to automatically send all owls with fan mail to the basement, where he would take the safe gifts to donate and dispose of the letters.

                So to say that Harry was not looking forward to the party at The Burrow was an understatement. At least when he and Sirius arrived to the party, Harry saw a friendly face that didn’t illicit any dark feeling in him: Neville Longbottom. Neville was the son of a couple that Harry’s parents went to school with and fought alongside in the war. Neville was in a very similar situation to Harry. His parents had gone down in the last war. Unfortunately, they were not dead. It is unfortunate because they are currently in St. Mungo’s, a wizard hospital and long-term care facility. They had been driven insane by some of Voldemort’s follows and left as little more than vegetables. This left Neville to grow up with his grandmother on his father’s side. Augusta Longbottom is a stern woman. She is very proud of her family and her son. Sometimes she takes it a bit too far, if Harry was honest. She pushed Neville to be more like his father, even though it seemed the boy took more after his mother personality wise. Harry had a theory, with which Sirius agreed, that all the pressure on Neville made him into the nervous wreck that he is today.

                Ron, Ginny and Neville were all playing out front when Harry arrived by sidelong apparition. Sirius was all smiles and playful aura. “Hey kids, how are you?”

                “Sirius!” all three kids took a short break to greet Harry and his godfather.

                Sirius smiled jovially to the children as he and Harry walked toward the house. “How are you kids doing today? Happy birthday, Neville. Excited for school, Ron?”

                The three kids animatedly talked over one another to Sirius after his greeting, thanking him or telling him about their summer. Sirius laughed and excused himself to go inside to talk to the adults and put Neville’s present down. “Have fun and be careful Harry.”

                “Always, Sirius,” Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather as he walked inside. “So, guys, what are we doing today?”

                “Well part of what we are celebrating is yours and Neville’s birthday, so, like I told Neville earlier, it should be up to you and him what we do today.” Ginny smiled at Harry in a way that already had him feeling uncomfortable.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck looking at Neville, “Er, right. So Neville, what do you want to do today?” Neville seemed just as lost as Harry in picking a game as he mumbled his disgruntled reply. As Harry looked at his friends he noticed that Ron was already seemed put out. In an attempt to keep the peace he offered for Ron to pick their entertainment.

“How about a game of Quidditch?” Ron always loved to play pick-up games when there were enough people, but even when they were short on players they could still practice keeper and seeker games. Ginny would never turn down a chance to play, but Neville wasn’t the best flier.

“That sounds like a plan to me. Neville, you can be on my team if you want to play?” Harry offered knowing that Neville always felt a little out of place in this group. His strengths were in things he could do with his feet firmly on the ground.

 “Yeah, sure, sounds fun,” his voice broke a bit, but he seemed gratefully to Harry for offering to be his teammate.

Ron and Ginny were already running toward the broom shed debating on who was going to play keeper on their side. Harry put an arm around Neville and led him after the siblings.

* * *

 

When Sirius entered the house, the older Weasley children were helping Molly get the tables and decorations ready. “Anything I can do to help?” There were a chorus of greetings from all the Weasley’s and Augusta Longbottom, who was at Molly’s side putting the finishing touches on the dinner and cake.

“You think you could help us get all this stuff outside? Molly believes the weather being nice is reason to have the party outdoors.” Arthur Weasley, the Weasley patriarch, was levitating several tables toward the door.

Sirius ducked out of the way and levitated several presents that were about to fall off one of the tables Arthur was moving, “Sure, where are we going to take all this?” He followed along behind the elder Weasley keeping his eye on all the items on the tables.

“Oh, just on the other side of the house. Bill, can you make a cover for the table area?” Arthur started to set the tables down as his oldest son transfigured a shelter that stretched the length of the tables. “Great, great. Just set the presents at the end, Sirius, thanks.”

Sirius followed the older man’s instructions then leaned against the end of the table. “So, Bill, how goes the job? Gringott’s curse-breaker, right?” Sirius hadn’t seen the younger boy since he graduated two years ago. Bill’s face lit up as he started telling stories about his time in Egypt. The other men returned to the house to start bringing the food and other decorations out to the yard.

Several minutes later, Bill’s younger brother, Charlie, returned laughing, “If you let him keep talking, you will be here for the next several days listening to his stories.”

Bill glared at his little brother, “You’re one to talk.” Charlie rolled his eyes, but his bother ignored him turning back to Sirius. “If you think I am bad when I talk about work, Charlie hasn’t even started his job yet and he already won’t shut up about Romania or the dragons he hopes to work with.” Sirius laughed at the bother’s banter and looked out to the Quidditch pitch to watch the younger children.

The men continued with light conversation for a bit longer, waiting for Molly and Augusta to finish with dinner. The Weasley twins had left to join the younger kids on the Quidditch pitch and Percy excused himself to his room. His two older brothers heckled him for being a book worm, “You do know that you don’t have OWLs until next year, right?” Percy just huffed and turned his nose up as he continued to walk inside.

As the women appeared out of the house with the food, they called everyone to the table. The younger children put away their Quidditch gear in the broom shed and were laughing and joking on their way up to the makeshift party area. Percy, reluctantly, came down from studying shortly after the kids arrived.

Molly was fussing around the table making sure everything was in its proper place when the children entered the area. Before Harry could sit between Neville and Sirius, he was pulled into a crushing hug from the matriarch. “Oh, Harry, how are you? You are so thin; have you been eating enough?” Harry stiffly and awkwardly hugged her back as he waited for the Sirius’ explosion.

Sirius gritted his teeth, he knew it was coming, but it still pissed him off. This is why he and Harry stayed away from the Burrow as much as possible. “Of course he has, Molly.” There were so many things he wanted to add to that, but he didn’t want to start a fight at a party that was partially meant as a birthday party for Neville and Harry.

Molly moved back from Harry and placed her hands on his shoulders looking at him expectantly, as if Sirius hadn’t already answered her question. “Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Sirius is always on me about eating more.” Harry though if he could convince Mrs. Weasley that his godfather was a mother-hen type, which he sometimes was, she might stop her nagging for once.

She waved her hand dismissively, “Yes, yes, of course he is dear.” She steered him toward the table and started making him a plate as everyone else was getting their food. Harry was already fed up and it seemed so was Sirius.

“Molly, the boy is perfectly capable of making his own plate.” If looks could kill, Harry was sure Mrs. Weasley would have been on the ground before Sirius had finished his statement. The glare his godfather had turned on Molly was getting darker each time she reached to gather food on Harry’s plate.

Molly seemed completely oblivious to Sirius or his attitude. In an attempt to stop the fight before it could really start, Harry took the plate from Mrs. Weasley and continued to put food on it until she walked away. Harry took his seat next to Sirius, who grinned and rolled his eyes at Molly’s antics and Harry’s obvious attempt to keep the peace. Harry chuckled at Sirius and bumped him with his shoulder.

Next to Harry, Neville was thanking his grandmother and looking slightly embarrassed that his plate had been gotten for him too. Harry just smiled at him and slightly shook his head leaning into whisper to him, “At least she is your care giver and not someone trying to make it seem like your care giver is incapable of feeding you.” Neville smiled gratefully to Harry and began eating the food his grandmother had given him.

For the next few minutes, things were mostly quiet with people talking to their neighbors and enjoying their meal. Once everyone had finished it was time for presents and cake. Neville and Harry took turns opening presents. They each got some things for school, books, quills, along with candy and other treats. Neville received some rare plants and pamphlets on their care from his grandmother. Harry had already gotten his present from Sirius a couple of weeks ago on his actual birthday. It was a cloak that belonged to James. Sirius sat up telling him many stories about the Marauders’ adventures with the cloak as Harry went to sleep that night. Molly, of course, had trouble believing that Sirius had given Harry anything for his birthday since he didn’t bring Harry a present to the party. That was the last straw for Sirius. After a yelling match with the Weasley matriarch, Sirius apologized to Arthur and he and Harry said their goodbyes to the rest of the guests, taking their leave back to Grimmauld Place.

“That woman just doesn’t know when to quit!” Sirius was still furious several minutes later when Harry came back down the stairs after putting his new things in his room. “I don’t know why she has such a hard time believing that I can take care of you.”

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are such a prankster,” Harry smirked at his godfather, “If you act like a teenager…” He let the sentence trail of as his godfather registered what he was saying and started chasing him through the house.

“I’ll show you a teenager!” Sirius threatened as he caught Harry and they collapsed into laughter. They ended up in the attic room and were looking up at the enchanted roof of the clear sky outside. “So are you ready for school?” Sirius asked his godson after a few minutes of quietly watching the stars.

After seeing the Great Hall last year Harry had asked Sirius if they would be able to use the same spell on the roof at home so he could “safely study the stars.” In reality, he just wanted to be able to see the sky without having to worry about the weather. Harry wasn’t sure if Sirius knew his true reason for wanting the enchanted ceiling, but was pretty confident that Sirius was just indulging him. He stared a little longer at the ceiling thinking about his answer. “I think so. I mean, I’m excited, no doubt. I guess I’m just worried about which house I will be in and what kind of friends I will be able to make.” He didn’t need to elaborate on the fact that he was worried about people gravitating toward “The-Boy-Who-Lived” instead of getting to know Harry. It was an old fear, one that Sirius was well aware of and frequently attempted to alleviate.

Sirius leaned up on his elbow to look down at Harry, who continued to stare at the stars. “Harry, you know that it doesn’t matter what house you end up in. I will always be here if you need me, and so will Remus. And the other kids may see you as “The-Boy-Who-Lived” at first, but give them a chance to get to know you. You will be surprised how easily some will be able to separate you from the legend.”

Harry sighed finally looking away from the sky and focusing on his godfather. “Some will, yes. Others though,” he paused thinking about Ron and how his jealousy seemed to increase over the years, “others may never separate them. Some may never even try.” Harry shook his head and looked back to the stars, “But I’ll be ok Sirius, I know I’m not alone. You, Remus, and Neville will always be here. And if I ever do start to get too full of myself I’m sure Snape will not hesitate to remind me who I am.” Sirius started laughing and Harry soon joined him. They both knew that Snape cared about Harry, but he was the type of person that could keep you grounded. He never let Harry’s “hero status” allow him to be lazy. Snape had come over several times to tutor Harry in potions. Sirius, Remus and Snape had a strained relationship to put it mildly. They never seemed to relax fully around each other, but Snape had been as close to Lily as the others were to James, so they would put up with each other for Harry’s sake. They all cared more for Harry than they did their school time rivalry.

“I’m sure he will. Before I forget again, Harry, Remus sent me an owl this morning. He is going to come tomorrow and stay with us until you go to school. I have to return to Hogwarts a few days before you, and you won’t get the full Hogwarts experience unless you ride the Hogwarts Express.”

Harry wasn’t really worried about “the full Hogwarts experience,” but he did want to ride the Hogwarts Express. He wanted the chance to see the other students before school started and meet the muggle-borns with everyone else. Even though envoys of the Ministry were sent out to the families of muggle-borns, the kids of wizarding families and the kids of muggle-born families didn’t usually meet until the Hogwarts Express. “That’s great! I can’t wait for Remus to get here. I have so many new spells and things to show him. You think Snape will still come by for our tutoring sessions?”

Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair as he got up, “If Snape can put up with me then he will have no issue putting up with Remus. Well we better go to sleep, so you can be rested when Moony gets here in the morning.” He helped Harry up and they went off to bed in high spirits and looking forward to the time they would spend with their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this was unbetaed, if you find mistakes let me know. Feed back is always welcomed. Constructive criticism is encouraged.


	3. On The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to Hogwarts shows more of the children and sets some characters relations for the years to come.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

 

 

                Remus’ arrival at Grimmauld Place was eventful. The first day was spent catching up and Harry showing off his newly acquired spell and potion knowledge. Remus tutored Harry in several subjects and gave him some rare books for his birthday. Harry loved spending time with Remus and learning everything that he could before school started. All too quickly, it was time for Sirius to go to Hogwarts and prepare for the new term. After Sirius left, Remus spent even more time with Harry on his studies. Harry wasn’t sure if it was to distract him for Sirius being gone or if was just because Sirius wasn’t there to distract them anymore. Harry didn’t mind at all.

Oddly enough, Sirius had been correct about Snape relaxing more around Remus once Sirius was gone. Snape seemed to stop by more frequently. When Harry asked how Snape was able to come to the house so often while Sirius was stuck getting ready for the term he simply said, “I do not wait to the last minute to complete my work.” Harry vowed one day he would find out the whole story behind Sirius and Snape’s extremely volatile relationship. He thought he should probably ask Snape first if he wanted to get the whole story; or maybe Remus.

Remus spent a lot of time telling him stories of the Marauders’ time in school. He told Harry that he may be able to “get a pass” from Sirius in exchange for keeping his secretes. Harry was pretty sure he wouldn’t need the blackmail material, but would never miss a chance to hear stories about his parents’ and godfather’s time in school. However, even with all the shared stories Harry never found the courage to ask about the Marauders’ history with Snape.

                Soon it was September 1st and Harry was off to King’s Cross with Remus. “You sure you have everything? I’m going to be at the house for a few more days in case you forget anything. Just send me an owl and I will get you anything you need.” Harry was a bundle of nerves as they stepped off the apparition point into the station. Remus had his trunk and owl cage shrank down in his pocket, while his owl, Hedwig, flew straight to Hogwarts from Grimmauld Place.

                “Thanks, Remus, but I am pretty sure I have everything.” Harry looked over his things again as Remus resized them and placed them on a trolley for him.

                “I’m sure you do,” Remus smiled at Harry as he followed behind him toward the train, watching the childhood glee that was painted on Harry’s face.

                It was thirty minutes before the train was supposed to leave so most students were already there and already finding their friends and compartments on the train. Harry turned to hug Remus, “thank you so much, Remus.” If it wasn’t for Remus, Harry may have had to miss all of this and gone ahead with Sirius. Remus laughed and hugged him, before nudging him toward the train.

                Harry looked over the crowd as he neared the train and caught sight of Neville trying to keep his toad, Trevor, from escaping his grasp. Harry grabbed the cage from his trolley and offered it to Neville for his toad since Hedwig wasn’t going to need it on the train.

                “Thanks, Harry,” Neville looked down, embarrassed, “Gran told me that I would have to deal with it since I was the one that forgot his cage at the house.” Harry just laughed as the boys continued onto the train. They handed over their trunks to the Hogwarts house elves that were stationed at the entrances to the train. The elves would place their trunks in whichever compartment the students chose to sit in; it cut down on the confusion and congestion of people getting settled for the ride.

                Harry and Neville waved to their families and made their way through the train. They looked for a compartment to share and greeted people they knew as they passed. They found a compartment halfway down the train with a witch that neither boy knew reading on her own. “Hi, is anyone sitting here?” Harry smiled friendly to the girl, motioning to the seats across from her.

The girl looked up from her book with startled brown eyes. She pushed some of her bushy brown hair behind her ear as her checks flushed slightly, “Oh no, nobody is sitting there.” She waved a hand to gesture for them to sit.

Harry and Neville thanked her and sat down. Harry offered his hand to the girl, “I’m Harry and this is Neville.”

The girl shook their hands, “I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger.” She smiled at the new inhabitants of her compartment. “I was just trying to get some last minute reading in before we get to the school.” She showed the cover of her book marking the title as _Hogwarts: A History_.

“Oh, are you a muggle-born then?” Neville didn’t recognize the last name and was genuinely curious as he had never met a muggle before and found them interesting. Harry and Neville had many conversations about muggles and their culture. There were so many differences, and while Harry had been to muggle London with Sirius on several occasions, Neville had never gone.

“Yes. I’ve already read this book, but sometimes you miss things the first time around, you know?” Hermione was always excited to share knowledge or talk about books in general. It was usually a safe subject as facts spelled out in a book could start good natured debates that can be even more informative.

“Yeah, I always try to read things at least twice. Even if you don’t miss anything, it makes it easier to remember, especially when it comes to things like potions, charms, or transfiguration.” Harry figured that the new witch would be more comfortable with an intellectual conversation based on her obvious love of books.

Hermione’s face lit up at the prospect of talking to someone her own age about what they would be learning in school. The conversation was easy and relaxed as the train started moving. The group spent a while with Neville and Harry showing her the spells they had learned and her telling them about muggle inventions and history.

As Hermione was trying the levitation spell there was a knock at the compartment door. It opened to reveal a disheveled Ron. “There you are Harry. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Ron’s cheeks and hair were windblown, as if he had been outside. He moved in the compartment closing the door and taking the seat next to Hermione. “So are you ready for the sorting?”

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron’s complete lack of manners. “Hermione, this rude child is Ron.” He waved a hand at the redhead and focused a glare on Ron. “Ron, this is Hermione. You really should introduce yourself before you just come in and interrupt an ongoing conversation.”

Ron had the grace to look embarrassed making his cheeks almost the color of his hair and his freckles stand out even more than normal. Though he did send a quick glare to Harry, “I’m older than you.” He turned and offered a handshake to a giggling Hermione. “Sorry, it’s nice to meet you.”

She accepted his hand and apology, “Pleasure.”

Ron turned back to Harry, “so as I was saying, what house do you think you will be in?”

“Don’t most people ask what the sorting will be before they ask about the houses? I mean, I read all of _Hogwarts: A History_ and it doesn’t say anywhere how the students are actually sorted.” Harry and Neville both laughed as Ron rolled his eyes at her question.

“Nobody tells us beforehand how the sorting happens. Harry here already knows as his he got to stay at Hogwarts last year with his godfather, but he refuses to tell us. Isn’t that right, Harry?” The annoyance in Ron’s voice was evident, causing Neville to laugh harder.

Harry took a second to get himself under control before smiling at Ron, “That’s right, and I still won’t. You will find out soon enough.” Harry turned to Hermione and explained Sirius and his tenure at Hogwarts, “But he swore me to secrecy before he would let me sit in on the sorting last year.”

“I guess that makes sense, it wouldn’t be fair for you to tell us if none of the other first years got to know.” Hermione could see the logic behind it. If it was a test of some kind then they would have an unfair advantage over the other students to try and get into the house they want instead of where they should be placed.

This logic, however, was not shared by Ron. “I think it’s unfair for him to know and not tell us. If we knew what to expect then we could be calmer about it and do better.”

“Ron, you have not been able to convince him all summer to tell you. I doubt he will tell you now.” Neville was finally recovering from his laughing fit. Ron just huffed and crossed his arms. “But, back to your original question, I don’t really have a preference, but I know Gran wants me to be a Gryffindor; you know, like my parents.”

Harry nodded. Anybody who knew his Gran was well aware that Neville was expected to be a Gryffindor. “Yeah, Sirius and I have talked about it several times, too. Sirius says he will always be there for me no matter my house, but I know he would want me to be a Gryffindor, too.”

“Well, you know my whole family has been in Gryffindor. I’m sure I will be too. The twins are always going on about the antics they get up to in the common room. I’m not too sure about being stuck with Percy but…” Before Ron could say anymore the door to the compartment opened again.

The open doorway held Draco Malfoy, already in his new pressed Hogwarts uniform with his smug mask in place. “Potter, Longbottom, Weasley, and I don’t know you,” he turned to each of them in turn stopping on Hermione to offer a headshake, “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

Hermione took the offered hand, “Hermione Granger, nice to meet you. So you all know each other?”

“Most wizarding families know each other. The Malfoy, Potter, Longbottom and Weasley families have known each other for a long time,” before Harry could continue with any kind of explanation Ron cut him off with a glare at Malfoy.

“And some families are better than others,” Ron turned to Hermione, “See with the war a decade back sides were chosen. Three of the four families represented here chose the right side.” Ron finished his speech staring Draco down.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ron’s antics, “If you say so, Weasley.” He turned back to Harry with his smirk back in place, “Well I really just came to say hi since we said weeks ago that we would meet on the train today,” he held his hand out to Harry.

Harry smiled and rose to shake Draco’s hand. As he turned and took Draco’s hand, his smile became more of a smirk, “Of course, Heir Malfoy, always good to see you. I’m sorry about Ron, seems he has forgotten how sore of a subject the war can be for some.”

The switch to overly formal pleasantries was a bit jarring but nothing that Draco hadn’t done before, “There is nothing to be done for terrible memory unfortunately. Thank you anyway, Heir Potter-Black.” Draco looked back at Ron as he heard the boys sharp intake of breath, then he understood what Harry was doing.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you guys,” as Harry let go of Draco’s hand to turn back to the compartment his smirk turned back into an easy smile, but the laughter didn’t quite leave his eyes, “Sirius made me his heir apparent making me Heir Potter-Black.” Harry turned to Hermione for the next part of his show, “Ron makes it all seem so black and white, but there was a lot of grey area in the war. Sirius was on the same side as the Potter family; however, the Black family was on the same side with the Malfoys. His family turned against him for his choice in the war, and then he lost his family because of their choices.” Harry looked at Ron with a much more guarded expression, “You need to be more careful with your words, Ron. Gryffindor or not that was not thoughtful or truly informational.”

Since Harry hadn’t asked him to leave, Draco was going to get as much information as he could while he was here. “So Weasley wants to be in Gryffindor, if Longbottom wants to make his Gran happy he will be too, but where do you want to go, Potter? Gryffindor, as well, like your family?” His comment had Hermione and Neville snickering causing him to raise an eyebrow to them.

Harry chuckled and sat back down, “I was just telling them that I wasn’t sure where I wanted to sorted.”

Draco’s smirk stayed in place but Harry saw the hint of laughter that entered his eyes showing he knew exactly what Harry had just done. “Well I know a couple of houses in which you would do well.” He was sure Harry caught the underlying Slytherin approval. _I might have to watch Potter more than I thought._

“We don’t need to ask were you will be sorted, Malfoy,” Ron was still stinging from Harry’s admonishment.

Harry rolled his eyes but before he could say anything about Ron’s lack of manners again Draco answered the unasked question. “My family has been in Slytherin for generations,” Ron sneered but Draco smiled and looked at Harry, “but the same can be said for the Black family, until Sirius, of course.” That caused Ron to fume and take a sudden interest in a particular spot on the floor. The other three occupants in the compartment were shaking with silent laughter.

“That is too true, Malfoy, I guess we will have to wait and see.” Neville’s voice held only a hint of the stifled laughter.

Draco was back to his smug mask, but his voice held a bit of laughter as well, “Yes we will. I need to get back to my seat. Potter, Longbottom, Granger,” there was a slight pause where Draco made a show of looking Ron up and down before he continued deadpan, “Weasley.” Draco turned and left as the others called their farewells to him.

“You boys should get your robes on; we should be arriving soon.” Hermione told them as she recovered from Draco’s visit.

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys later. My stuff is in my brother’s compartment where I was when we left King’s Cross.” Ron left and the others dissolved into a fit of laughter after he was out of sight.

Neville was the first to recover and he started getting down his and Harry’s trunks. “I didn’t know about Sirius making you his heir apparent, when did that happen?”

“Oh, it was when I was getting my school supplies in Diagon Alley. I happen to run into Malfoy and his dad at the book store and Sirius _happened_ to mention that little fact to Mr. Malfoy.” Harry shook his head remembering Sirius’ not so subtle fact drop. He took his trunk from Neville getting his robes out and putting his trunk on the floor.

Neville beamed as he got his robes out and placed his trunk next to Harry’s, “I bet Mr. Malfoy was overjoyed with that.”

“I think I understand most of what you two are talking about, the wizarding families have wealth and governmental positions that are passed down through their families like Lords and Ladies of older times in the muggle world, but why would Harry becoming the heir to the Black family matter to Mr. Malfoy?” Hermione had read a book about how the politics worked in the wizarding world. The way she saw it, the more she knew about the world that she was entering the better off she would be trying to transverse it.

“Before Sirius named me, it would have fallen to Draco. His mother is my godfather’s cousin and the closest male relative after Sirius. Sirius never officially adopted me, because there is nobody else to continue the Potter family after me and he never wanted me to forget my parents. So, instead, as a ‘going to school present’ as he called it, he made me his heir apparent. I think the Malfoys believed that Sirius didn’t want me to be his heir since he didn’t adopt me.” Harry didn’t mind Sirius not adopting him. To Harry, it just showed Sirius’ devotion to his parents.

“That makes sense. Why don’t I step in the hall and let you two get changed. It will be faster than you having to go to the bathrooms. And since I am already in my uniform, it would be ridiculous to make you two leave.” Hermione stepped out and Harry put up a weak privacy ward so that you couldn’t see in the compartment.

When they were done, Hermione came back in and they packed up all their things back in their trunks and placed them back on the overhead shelf. Once they had all taken the seats they had originally been in, they continued their earlier conversation about the upcoming school year and other small talk until the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be able to keep updating this quickly; I am currently getting all of my already written chapters out for you guys. I have the story mostly fleshed, but I don’t have it all recorded in text form, yet.


	4. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sorting. Will everyone end up in the house they want to be in?

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

 

 

                All the students got off the train with the upper years going to the carriages and the first years following the loud voice of the half-giant grounds keeper to the boats. Harry had already told his friends about Hagrid but Hermione still looked a little shocked at his large size and booming voice. The three friends got into a boat and were soon joined by another female student before they were underway. Since Harry had already seen Hogwarts, he watched his friends as their faces lit up at the wonder of the castle. He could understand why they still had the first years come across the lake. The castle was beautiful no matter how you looked at it, but it seemed somehow more magical with it lights reflecting off the lake. When they finally reached the other shore they were lead to the front doors where the deputy headmistress stood waiting for them.

                Professor McGonagall was a stern looking, no nonsense kind of witch. She informed the students that they would be participating in a welcoming feast but only after the conclusion of the sorting. As she walked into the Great Hall that served as a dining room, all the children began to speculate about what the sorting would entail. Each story was more outrageous than the last and Harry was enjoying being the only one to really know what was going to happen on the other side of the doors.

                After a brief appearance of a couple of ghost that startled some of the first years, Professor McGonagall returned and instructed the students to form two lines and follow her into the hall to begin the sorting. Again, Harry had been in the Great Hall several times last year, so instead of watching the enchanted ceiling, floating candles, or the students already seated at their house tables, he watched his friends. Even the wizarding children had to admire the grandeur that met them as they walked toward the staff table and the old hat that sat on the stool in front of it.

                Professor McGonagall unrolled a parchment and addressed the first years, “When I call your name, you are to come forward and sit on the stool. I will then place this hat on your head.” She paused here to let the chatter of the first years die down before she started calling names. Harry clapped politely as each person was sorted, but there were only a few that really got his full attention. “Granger, Hermione.”

                He watched as a very nervous Hermione made her way to the stool when he suddenly remembered she had never told them in which house she thought she belonged. She was sitting there for several moments. Just as Harry started to think that maybe she was sitting there a bit too long the hat finally stirred.

                “Gryffindor!” The hat bellowed to the hall which erupted with clapping and cheers, Gryffindor being the loudest, of course. Harry smiled broadly at Hermione when she caught his eye as she made her way to the noisy table.

                Harry zoned out again watching how the rest of Gryffindor table occupants greeted Hermione. They seemed to accept her right away. But if the blush on her cheeks was any indication, Hermione was not used to having so much attention on her.

                The next name that caught his attention was “Longbottom, Neville!” Neville stumbled a bit as he made his way to the stool and once again it seemed that his friend was taking longer than others. _I guess it shouldn’t surprise me I know that I have complicated friends._

                “Gryffindor!” Neville relaxed to the point of slouching before hopping off the stool to make his way to the Gryffindor table beaming at Hermione. Professor McGonagall had to remind him that she needed the hat for the next student. Cheeks flaming in embarrassment he ran the hat back to her as there were chuckles and laughter around the hall. _Same old Neville. We really should work on his courage now that he is in Gryffindor._ Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy. He didn’t look nervous exactly, but Harry had spent quite a lot of time around Snape in the last few weeks so he could see the anxious energy surrounding the boy. _Doubt anyone else would see that or recognize what it is if they did. He may be “sure” of where he is going, but it still up to the hat._ Harry smiled at his own internal dialog as he walked Malfoy walk to the stool.

                No sooner had the hat touched his head did it yell, “Slytherin!” The green table erupted in cheers as Malfoy walked over with all the poise that being heir to an Ancient and Noble house requires. _Doubt many caught the little slip of relief in his eyes, or the little smiles between him and Snape. Guess anyone would love to be in the house in which their godfather is the Head._

Harry watched his friends as he waited for his turn. “Potter, Harry.” Now that it was his turn he was a bit nervous. The whole Great Hall seemed to be sitting on the edge of their chairs waiting to see where he would be placed. _Sirius doesn’t mind what house I end up in and neither does Remus._ He let his eyes roam over the staff table as he made his way to the front nodding to Snape and Sirius off to one side and then to the Headmaster in the middle of the table. _There’s no question where he would want me to be housed._ Harry sat on the stool and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the hat on his head and it fell over his eyes making it impossible to see the other students in the hall.

                _“Harry Potter.”_ It took a lot for Harry not to jump at the voice that he was sure only he could hear. _That’s new I didn’t know the hat talked._ Harry could swear he heard something that sounded like a chuckle.

                _“That is because nobody is supposed to know that bit of information until they themselves are sorted.”_

 _Oh, sorry didn’t mean to talk about you like you couldn’t hear me. Though in my defense, I didn’t know you could._ Harry laughed a bit in his own mind at how nervous he was feeling now that it was time to really be placed. Harry was pretty sure that nobody in the hall would be able to tell what was going on under the hat or how he was feeling since only his mouth and chin were visible.

                _“You worry much about how others see you.”_ It was a statement but Harry felt he should respond anyway.

_I don’t worry about how people see me. I worry about if I will disappoint the people I care about._

_“Like I said you worry about how others see you.”_ Harry was about to argue again when he thought about what the hat was actually saying.

                _If worrying about what the people I care about think about my decisions is worrying about ‘how others see me’ then you are correct._

The hat gave it’s version of a laugh again. _“That is a very diplomatic answer. Not one I would expect from one who was raised by Sirius Black.”_

That surprised Harry more than the fact that the hat could talk in his mind. _How is it that you know who raised me?_ As soon as Harry thought it he had his answer. That hat must have some kind of Legilimens spell attached to it.

                _“That is correct. Among other spell work, I have the ability to read minds. Not only surface thoughts, but those that you would rather nobody know.”_ Harry blanched at the thought that there could be something even worse than the Veritaserum Snape had taught him about. At least with Veritaserum you had to be asked direct questions. _“Do not worry. I am unable to divulge any information I learn from anyone’s mind. No spell or potion can make me reveal my secrets. When the founders created this school they wanted not only a place where the students would be able to learn, but where they would feel safe.”_ Even knowing that if the hat had divulged the secrets it learned many lives could have saved over the years; it somehow made him feel comforted that his thoughts were safe.

                _So if you know me better than I know myself where do you think I belong?_ Harry honestly had no idea where he even wanted to be placed.

                _“Well Mister Potter, that is very pragmatic of you. I cannot tell you just yet where you belong. Any of the founders would have loved to been able to get their hands on you. Such potential in one so young.”_ Harry flushed a bit at the praise. He had been told by his mentors that he was gifted but to have such an old magical artifact that had seen inside so many others tell him that was a bit overwhelming. The hat’s laugh didn’t help his unease in the least. _“You are very loyal and patient to those you hold dear, and you work hard to achieve any goal you set for yourself, but I’m afraid that Hufflepuff’s sense of justice would not follow along with your own.”_ Harry wasn’t sure he quiet understood. He very much believed in justice being done, but the hat didn’t say that he didn’t value justice just that it wouldn’t match with what a Hufflepuff might see as justice. _“Now you have all of the values that Ravenclaw would want in one of her students, however I believe there is something that you hold more dear to you than intelligence or creativity.”_ Again Harry couldn’t argue with the hat so he stayed silent. These are very important qualities and Harry could see the value in having these, especially if they were coupled with furthering one’s goals. Which is why he figured Ravenclaw wouldn’t be the best fit for him. He cared for learning the things necessary to complete whatever task he was working on at the time rather than learning everything he could just so he could say he knew it. The hat chuckled before continuing, _“Precisely. So far we have decided that you would do well in either of those houses, but they aren’t best for you. However, we have now come to the part that is giving me a bit of trouble.”_

 _What do you mean giving you trouble? Aren’t you supposed to know us better than we know ourselves?_ So far everything the hat had told him were things he had thought to himself. Honestly it was a little irritating to Harry, because these next two houses were the houses that were causing him the biggest concern.

_“Tell me, Harry, what is the most important thing to you?”_

_Again aren’t you supposed to know me better than me? That is a pointless question when you can see memories and thoughts that I do my best to shy away from._ Now Harry was really annoyed. _What are you playing at? And your chuckling is getting on my nerves._

Now the hat laughed as much as a hat could laugh in somebody’s head. _I am not playing at anything. I want to know what you think is your greatest quality. What do you value the most in yourself and others?_

 _At the moment my patients seems to be my strongest attribute as I haven’t ripped you off my head and set you on fire yet. But we both agreed that I don’t belong to Hufflepuff._ The hat was still laughing and Harry sighed in his head. _Really I have given a lot of thought about choosing between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Most of the adults I admire came from Gryffindor, with the exception of Sev-Professor Snape. Seeing as most of wizarding Brittan is expecting me to lead them, Slytherin would be helpful in learning the leadership skills I will need. And I guess I consider myself to be ambitious. I have to be if I think I am going to take on the problems of my parents and succeed where they could not. However, I think that the simple fact that I am considering taking on the task left to me speaks more to my courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry; which, of course, is everything Godric Gryffindor hoped for in his students._ Harry sighed as he knew exactly where the hat was going to put him now.

                _“I’m glad to see that you gave this so much thought. I had a feeling that I would be putting you in Gryffindor, but you needed to understand why if you were to excel in that house. You would not have just taken me for my word; you needed to find it on your own. Before I let you leave I have one last piece of advice for you. Just because you will be living with the lions does not mean that you are only a lion. As we discussed you have qualities of every house, embrace them, work with them, and become the best wizard you can be.”_ The hat gave that a moment to set into Harry’s head, _“And without further ado…_ Gryffindor!”

                As the hat was lifted from his head, Harry saw the hall cheering the red and gold table more than the others. He looked to the head table at his godfather and was surprised his face was not split with how large he smiled. Then he looked to Professor Snape, who would appear indifferent to most people, but the barest tilt of his head helped Harry relax a bit. Snape was ok with him being a lion and that meant more than his godfather’s obvious glee at the prospect. He then caught sight of the headmaster who tilted his goblet to him before he turned and sat between Hermione and Neville. Across the hall under the banner of green and silver he saw whispering and what seemed like plotting. Looking down the table he saw Malfoy who was looking at him and listening to one of his fellow Slytherin’s that had leaned over to talk quietly in his ear. Malfoy had his smug mask firmly in place, but briefly he allowed his eyes to be expressive. He was excited, Harry couldn’t know for sure, but it seemed that the Malfoy heir was content with the way the sorting had gone so far: his and Harry’s. It could just as easily be from whatever they other Slytherin was saying. Malfoy tilted his goblet ever so slightly in a seemingly mocking version of what the Headmaster had done. Harry gave an amused smiled and returned his attention back to the front of the room as the last person he was interested in was called to the stool.

                “Weasley, Ronald!” Ron seemed nervous but determined as he approached Professor McGonagall and allowed her to place the hat on his head. Ron’s older brothers who had sat across from Harry, Hermione, and Neville started to move over to make room for their brother.

                “Slytherin!”

                The hall was completely silent as Ron removed the hat from his head and placed it back on the stool. He spared a smile for his brothers at the Gryffindor table and then made his way toward Slytherin with his head held high. Finally, the hall began to clap and cheer as they had for all the people before him. Harry scanned the same people in the hall that he had after his sorting had been announced and even though the adults’ expressions were guarded they all seemed a bit surprised. Draco’s smug mask was back in full force as Ron sat down the table from him. That action alone told Harry that not only was Draco surprised by this turn of events, but he wasn’t sure if he was happy about it. _Good luck Malfoy. Sorry, but I’m glad it’s you and not me._ Harry gave Draco an amused smirk the next time he caught his eye across the hall.

                Harry realized he had missed the rest of the sorting watching the Slytherin’s reactions when he saw Blaise Zabini take a place next to Malfoy and Dumbledore rose to make the beginning of year announcements and start the feast.


	5. Meanwhile with the Slytherins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Draco and his fellow Slytherins deal with a Weasley in their house?

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

 

 

                As the hat was lifted from Harry’s head, Draco watched as the hall cheered the red and gold table more so than the others. Draco followed Harry’s eyes over the professors’ table as he looked at Professor Black, then to Professor Snape. Harry seemed to visibly relax when he saw what most people would miss: a small nod of encouragement. It was the smallest of movements, but Draco had spent his whole life learning to read his godfather. _Odd that my godfather’s approval relaxed Potter more than his own godfather’s; he probably expected as much._ Draco had to physically stop himself from laughing as the headmaster tilted his goblet to Harry as Harry took his place at the Gryffindor table.

“Not an unexpected sorting could you imagine if he had become a Slytherin?” Pansy Parkinson effectively summed up exactly what Draco had already been thinking. If they had ended up in the same dorm he wasn’t sure if they would both survive the week. Draco caught Harry’s eye and let his mask down enough to show the boy across the hall the competitive glee he was feeling. Draco tilted his goblet ever so slightly in a mocking version of what the Headmaster had done. He saw Harry give a genuinely amused smiled and return his attention back to the front of the room as Ron’s name was called.

                _It’s not surprising that Potter would be a Gryffindor. That just makes this all the more fun._ Draco was sure that no matter what house Harry had ended up in they would still have a healthy, or maybe not so healthy, rivalry. _Don’t know why he is so interested in Weasley’s sorting though. Ever other ginger has been a Gryffindor._

                “Slytherin!”

                The silence in the hall was deafening, even more so than when Harry’s name had been called. Draco’s mask almost slipped in his shock. _A Weasley coming to Slytherin? What the bloody hell?_ Draco saw Harry’s smirk across the Hall and had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. _Yeah thanks Potter. What am I supposed to do with a Weasley?_

Ron sat away from the other Slytherins staring at the table through the rest of the sorting. Draco was watching him trying to figure out how or if he should approach him, when Blaise took a seat next to Draco.

“How did a Weasley get in Slytherin?” Blaise whispered to Draco as the headmaster was giving his beginning of year announcements.

“I don’t know. I’ve been trying to figure that out myself.” Draco looked away from Weasley to the headmaster as he returned to his seat and clapped his hands. Food appeared on the table and everyone around the hall began to eat in earnest, except Ron. Draco was watching him throughout the feast from the corner of his eye. Compared to his brothers at the Gryffindor, Ron was subdued in his eating. Draco was sure that this wasn’t normal behavior for the boy.

Pansy leaned around Blaise, “Do you suppose we should try to talk to him?”

“Not sure it will do any good,” this came from Theodore Nott who was seated across from Draco and had been quieter than Draco expected about the whole situation.

Draco thought about it as he munched on his dessert. If he was going to have to put up with Ron for the next seven years he should probably reach out to him now. _On the other hand, the Malfoy’s and the Weasley’s don’t have the greatest history._ Draco looked back at Ron for a moment before turning to Pansy, “Maybe when we get to the common room. Wouldn’t do any good to have everyone privy to the possible ensuing fight.”

Pansy sniffed at the response. “All things stay in house. Fine, but don’t think that I will be helping cleanup after all the hexes that will be thrown.”

“Of course not. That would be the house elves job,” Blaise laughed trying to lighten the mood a bit.

They continued engaging in small talk until the food disappeared from the table, and Dumbledore rose again to instruct the prefects to escort the first years to their dorms and for everyone to rest because classes would be starting in the morning.

All the students rose and made their way to their respective dorms. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw up the stairs to the towers and Slytherin and Hufflepuff down stairs to the dungeons and basement respectively.

After a maze of left and right turns the Slytherins stood next to a seeming empty wall. The first years all looked around for a door, a portrait, a statue, anything to signal that they had reached the entrance to their common room. No matter how much they stared nothing appeared and the prefects just watched in amusement wondering who would break first and ask for help.

Draco was looking not at his surroundings but the prefects, whose names Draco had missed if they had given them, that had stopped them at this blank wall. They seemed to be waiting for something. Not that you could read anything in their expressions it was just the way they kept their eyes on the students never once glancing at the wall. “Purity.” Draco whispered the word low enough that only he and Blaise, who was standing at his shoulder, could hear it. At the password the wall seemed to vanish. The male prefect looked to his female counterpart who gave a barely there shrug.

The male prefect looked over the young ones closely, “who figured it out?” Very simple question and most people would step forward and take credit immediately, but not Slytherins. All information came at a price. You don’t give things away for free. Most of the first years would have just stepped up, too, but Draco knew from his godfather to play things close to the vest. To keep up appearances Draco looked around like the rest of the first years as if he was trying to figure out who could have figured out the password, smirking internally all the while.

The female prefect smiled in a condescending manner, “well maybe you can get the password from whoever knows it.” She laughed more out of vindictiveness than mirth. She disappeared into the common room and the rest of the group followed behind her.

The common room was about what you would expect: green tinted torches, stone walls and floor, couches in the middle of the room, arm chairs facing a lit fire, small coffee tables scattered among the other furniture, and drawing tables along a wall with book shelves made into the stone wall along one side. There must have been warming charms on the floor and walls as the fire was not large enough to keep the open room as warm as it was for a dungeon.

There were not many people in the common room. Most of the older years must have already made their way to their rooms to start unpacking and catch up with friends. The first years, the prefects, and Professor Snape were the only occupants left. Most of the first years looked nervously at their shoes under the intense gaze of their head of house. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were the only ones that made eye contact with Professor Snape as his eyes roamed over them. This was most likely due to the close contact that all had with the professor before the start of school, seeing as he is Draco’s godfather and Blaise and Pansy were his closest friends. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle also had considerable contact with the professor; however, they generally feared the man as he found their lack of intelligence to be annoying. Ron though seemed to be the most out of his depth as he stared at the bookshelf over Professor Snape’s shoulder as if it had personally insulted him.

Just as the silence was about to be too much to bear Professor Snape began to speak. His voice was quiet, but stern, and seemed to carry through the room despite the fact that it was hardly above a whisper. “Welcome to the House of Salazar Slytherin. For the next seven years this house is your family. Family’s fight, argue and disagree.” He paused here for a moment to take in all the students, “I do not expect that you will all get along all the time, but I do expect you all to make an effort to set aside any preconceived notions about each other and try to make your own decision about what to believe. But what happens in this family stays in these walls.” That caught all the students attention even Ron’s. All the students were looking at Severus with a mix of apprehension and confusion. “We are not Hufflepuffs; we do not go around the school sharing our troubles with the world. That does not mean that we do not support one another. We are not Ravenclaws; we do not boost our individuality about the school. That does not mean that we do not appreciate what each individual is capable of contributing. And we are definitely not Gryffindors; we do not walk around showing off all our abilities for all to see. That does not mean that we will not use all of our abilities to beat them all at their own game.” Severus paused again as the children snickered and he smirked watching them. “With all that said, remember that you are representing Salazar Slytherin and your Slytherin family every time you leave this dungeon. Act accordingly.” He looked at all the students in the eye again before turning to the prefects. “Show them to their rooms and start your rounds.” A chorus of “yes, sir” followed him as he left through a seemingly solid wall next to the fire place.

The students split into boys and girls saying their goodnights, as they followed their respective prefects to the rooms that would be their home for the year. The first years all shared a room with enough four poster beds and bedside stands for each student to have one. The trunks at the foot of the beds indicated which bed was meant for which student. All the students started unloading their things to get ready for the next day and Blaise nudged Draco glancing over to Ron. Draco looked over at the boy who was obviously uncomfortable.

_As entertaining as it would be to tease the ginger it won’t do to have everyone in the dorm on edge more than usual on the first week of school._

“So, Weasley,” Ron’s shoulders tensed even more but he did not respond. Draco glanced at Theo and Blaise who shrugged. “How is it that you ended up here instead of with your brothers?” Draco wasn’t really expecting Ron to answer him so was slightly surprised when Ron spoke.

“The hat decided that I was better suited to Slytherin than Gryffindor,” his tone said that he was not entirely in agreement with the hat’s choice.

Draco rolled his eyes at the boys back, “yes, Weasley, that much I understand. What I mean is did the hat tell you why he thought you would fit in Slytherin?”

Ron turned then, his face red and bordering on purple in anger, “Apparently, I’m not brave enough for Gryffindor and too ambitious to be placed anywhere else.”

Draco gave a humorous smile. “Not sure if I should hex you for your obvious disrespect for our house or laugh at your obvious stupidity.”

Ron made a move toward Draco as Vincent and Gregory stepped between the boys. “Don’t test me, Malfoy. We may be housemates, but I still don’t trust you.”

“As you shouldn’t,” Draco responded airily, “You don’t know anything about me. It would be incredibly irresponsible of you to trust me just because an old hat thought we wouldn’t kill each other if we are in the same house.” Ron was turning even redder which Draco would not have thought possible. “Let me guess,” Draco paused with his hand on his chin as if lost in thought, “the hat saw that you didn’t want to be overshadowed by your bothers anymore and that Slytherin could help you attain the recognition that you so obviously want, that about right?”

“I’m warning you, Malfoy, shut your mouth,” Ron’s hands were in fist at his side and a tremor was going through his whole body letting Draco know that he was on the right track.

 _Pretty sure I would have been on the ground by now if Vince and Greg weren’t standing in the way. Lack of bravery indeed._ “Listen, Weasley, the hat was not wrong. And if you listened to Professor Snape earlier then you will be fine in this house. Forget what you think you know about us and we will do the same. Let’s start here and now as Draco, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Theo and Ron. No family names or titles to hide behind.” Draco reached between Vince and Greg to offer his hand to Ron.

Ron closed his eyes and visibly got a hold on his anger. When he opened his eyes they were still angry but his face wasn’t as openly hostile and the tremors running through his body subsided. He took Draco’s offered hand. “Fresh start… Draco.” It sounded like it almost physically hurt him to call Draco by his given name, but it was a start.

“Ron.” Draco replied pleasantly. Draco watched as each of the other Slytherins shook hands with Weasley. “Now let’s finish getting ready for tomorrow. I for one would like a shower before turning in for the night.” With that all the students went back to unpacking in silence, but it was more relaxed this time. _Not perfect, but I can work with this._


	6. Back Among the Gryffindors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindors get settled in and get ready for the start of the year.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

 

 

There were a lot of conversations during the welcome feast at the Gryffindor table. Most of the students came to shake Harry's hand personally and welcome him to the house which made him uncomfortable. He had expected it, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Are they going to let you finish any of your food?" Hermione seemed more aggravated that they were interrupting her conversation than Harry's dinner, but it made him smile none the less.

"They are all just excited to finally have a chance to meet the _Great Harry Potter_ ," the Weasley twins made a show of bowing to Harry, who rolled his eyes. He could tell that they were upset about their brother going to Slytherin, so he would allow them a bit of stress relief. He was catching all the Weasley boys glancing over at their brother who was hardly touching his food throughout the whole feast. _I will talk to them about it as soon as I get the chance. The Great Hall isn't the best place for such a sensitive conversation._

"I guess it's partially my fault for staying away from as much of the wizarding world as I could these last years," Harry was interrupted once again by a seventh year coming to introduce himself. He smiled and shook his hand then turned back to his friends, "But I do hope they bore of this soon or I will never finish any meals." This caused all his friends to dissolve into fits of laughter.

Neville placed a hand on his back, "Don't worry, the new should wear off soon." Harry gave him a grateful smile and continued to attempt to finish his meal as everyone talked about what to expect tomorrow.

As the feast came to an end, the Gryffindors got up to follow their prefects upstairs to the tower. Harry knew the way of course, but it was fun to listen to the other first years complaining about all the stairs they had to climb.

"Well if you don't want to climb the stairs, you could always ask the hat to resort you into Hufflepuff," the female perfect laughed at the affronted look she received from the first year, Parvati Patel. Harry couldn't help but smile along with the prefect. _If they think this is bad wait until they find out how far it is to Herbology. Stairs or not it is a long way walk._

"If I did get resorted I would rather be in Ravenclaw with my sister," Parvati murmured.

"Sorry to tell you, but Ravenclaws aren't much better off on stairs, dear," Percy Weasley, the male prefect, laughed good-naturedly as Parvati turned red.

The students all stopped as they reached the portrait of The Fat Lady that marked the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Here we are. Behind this portrait is the common room. To enter you have to tell her the password. We change them every so often; the new ones will be posted on the bulletin board. If you forget the password you will have to wait for someone to come back or exit the dorms to get in. So please remember to check the board or ask someone before you get stuck outside all night."

Neville looked like he might be sick, everyone knew that Neville had a horrible memory. Harry put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, Nev. I'll help you remember." Neville immediately relaxed. _I am definitely going to help him with his self confidence. Don't know how yet, but maybe being away from his Gran for a while will help._

Percy muttered something that was obviously the password as the portrait swung open to allow them entrance. On the other side of the portrait hole there where comfortable looking chairs and couches in the center of the room. The fire roaring in the fire place gave welcoming warmth to the room and cast low light on the red and gold decorations around the room. In one corner were several desks that had writing utensils and parchment, obviously meant to encourage studying. Between the fireplace and the portrait hole there was a bulletin board that had some general announcements that Dumbledore had mentioned at the Welcome Feast: forbidden items list, safety reminders about the school and grounds, general list of rules and a paper with a single phrase on it that must be the current password. _Why is the password for the Gryffindor Tower 'Caput Draconis'? Sounds like something that belongs in the Slytherin Dungeons._ Harry was chuckling to himself as he continued to look around the common room.

The upper years were already gathered around their favorite spots chatting with their friends or in their rooms upstairs settling in to the dorms. The female prefect addressed the first years as everyone made it through the portrait and had a chance to take in the room. "Professor McGonagall will be here soon to greet you all and welcome you to our house. Take this time to look around the common room and meet your new housemates." With that done she went over to a group of upper year girls and started having a lively conversation about something one of them did over the summer.

Percy wasn't as jovial as his counterpart. As soon as the first years had turned their attention to something the twins were chattering about he started to frown and look contemplative. Harry touched his arm gently, causing the older boy to jump a bit and look down to him. He smiled, but Harry could tell it was more a habit from dealing with the younger kids rather than an actual smile. "Hey Harry, something I can help you with?"

"No not really, not anything to do with school anyway. Are you ok?" Harry allowed Percy to see the genuine concern he was feeling. Here in the common room and dorm rooms of Gryffindor, Harry felt he could relax his mask a bit. Most Gryffindors wouldn't think anything of him being openly caring toward a house member. _I sound like a Slytherin. The hat was definitely right I care about how others see me. And maybe more than just those I care about._

Percy looked taken aback for a moment before he gave Harry a sad smile. Sad, but real. "No. Yeah, I'm ok I'm just worried about how Mum and Dad are going to take the news about Ron's sorting."

Harry had thought the twins were completely engrossed in whatever they were doing to keep the first years entertained, but it seemed they were also watching Percy. The boys seamlessly passed off the first years onto their friend that had been helping with the demonstrations of some new candy or firework they had created and came to stand with Harry and Percy.

"We were thinking the same thing."

"Really it doesn't matter much what house he is in."

"Yeah, it just changes a bit on our prank schedule-"

"Not much though."

The twins were smiling as they did their typical twin speak. It could be really confusing if you weren't used to it; and it was still hard to tell them apart when they didn't want people to know the difference. Percy being their older brother was more than used to it. "I'm not worried about your prank schedule. He didn't just go to any other house; he went to Slytherin. You can't tell me that you aren't worried about him being stuck down there with Death Eater's children."

Harry and the twins all frowned, but Harry was sure it was for different reasons. _He is acting like being in Slytherin mean you are automatically a dark wizard. Some of the children have Death Eater parents, but that doesn't mean that the kids will turn out the same way. Wonder what he would say if I told him that the hat was wavering on putting me in Slytherin?_ Harry had never really talked to any of the Weasley's about the Hogwarts houses. It just never came up. They were all Gryffindor, as was Sirius, so it was never an issue.

"Of course we are-"

"But there is nothing-"

"We can do about it." They finished the statement together and stared at their brother. Harry was going to argue with their assessment of the other house, but the portrait opened before he could get a chance to say anything else.

Professor McGonagall came into the room with an air of authority. The older kids bid her goodnight and left for the dorm rooms and all the first years gathered around her. Percy and the female prefect hung back but stayed in the common room. She smiled at the gathered children.

"I am happy to see all of you are settling in nicely to your new home. I want you all to understand our house has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for generations. I expect that this tradition will continue with you. You will treat the other students and the staff with respect, and you will not cause undue trouble in this school." All the first years aside from Harry and Hermione were seaming uncomfortable, but Professor McGonagall widened her smile in a way that softened her naturally stern expression considerably. "But you are here to learn and have fun. Take every opportunity that is given to you and do your best in all of your efforts." The first years looked back to her with tentative smiles. "That is what I truly expect from all of you. Your best efforts. Remember that you always have someone to come to with any problems that you may come across. Welcome to Gryffindor and good night." She nodded to the two prefects and left back through the portrait.

Percy clapped his hands together once to get the kids attention. "Well now let's get you kids to your new rooms so you can get ready for tomorrow. You will get your schedules off the bulletin board tomorrow starting at five in the morning. Breakfast will begin at 6:30 so be sure you have everything ready in time." All the students split up: boys up the stairs on the left, girls up the stairs on the right. "Oh and don't get any ideas about trying to go to the wrong dorm areas. If boys try to go up the stairs to the girls, or vise versa, the stairs become a slide." Percy smiled, "Pretty entertaining, actually. I am sure that you will get to see it before long. Someone always tries." He stopped in front of a door that declared it belonged to the first years. "This will be your room for this year. Have a look around and get settled in. The showers are just down the hall; they are marked as well. These plaques will disappear after this week so be sure you know which room is yours."

As Percy left further down the hall presumably to his own room the boys entered their room. There were four poster beds with red curtains to be pulled around them, windows with the same color curtains tied back by gold strings, bed side tables with trunks at the end of each bed. Harry entered first and found his trunk. The bed next to his was Neville's, across from Harry was Seamus Finnigan, and next to Seamus was Dean Thomas.

All the boys were getting their things out and putting them in drawers for easier access. As Harry put his things away, he erected protection and detection charms on his things that Sirius had taught him. When he turned around, Dean and Seamus were both looking at him with similar odd expressions. Harry just raised a brow in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Seamus asked sounding curious.

Harry started chuckling, "you do realize that the Weasley twins live in this same dorm right?" With his declaration Neville started laughing.

"I hadn't really thought about that. Do you think you could teach me that charm?" Dean seemed to accept his explanation readily and was actually pretty good at the charm. It only took a couple of tries for him to cast the protection spell on his own stuff.

"It won't keep them out for good, but the protection charm combined with the detection charm will give you a warning if they tamper with anything. At least you won't have to worry about meeting a prank unawares. This version of the charm also doesn't alert the snooping party to the detection. Gives you a chance to get back at the would-be prankster without them knowing that you are even aware they tried to prank you. They will most likely assume whatever they set up failed for some reason." _It's great to have a Marauder as a godfather._ After the full explanation both Seamus and Neville asked for a quick lesson, which Harry was eager to give.

Soon the boys all were on their way to the showers, but not before Harry added a ward to the door with only the four of them being allowed to enter. He also added his godfather's altered detection charm, just in case. When they came back to the room and were settling in, Harry showed them how to do the sticking charm on their curtains. He also told them he would put up a silencing charm on his curtains, so he could set an alarm charm for 5:30 without disturbing them. All the boys were grateful, because they wanted to get up with the schools 6 o'clock alarm.

All and all Harry was happy with the way the day had turned out. He was sorted into Gryffindor, he got along with his housemates, he made a new friend in Hermione, and he wouldn't have to put up with Ron and his jealousy everyday all day. He only hoped that the rest of the year could be as good as this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should show the professors and how they react to the sorting. It will also be starting breakfast. I wonder if the Weasleys have heard about Ron's sorting yet.


	7. Breakfast at the Head Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What differences are there in the staff? How do they feel about the sorting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to get a new charger for my laptop. Anyway, I want to make everyone aware that I have posted all my prewritten chapters, so my updates will take more time now.  
> Before you read this chapter it shows that there have been some changes to Hogwarts classes. There will be more classes available starting in third year. For years one and two they take the same seven classes they did in the original story as well as a lesson in flying.  
> This chapter will switch between all the professors point of views. If it is too difficult to follow let me know and I will find a better way to have it flow.  
> 

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

 

 

               Sunlight slanted across the tables in the Great Hall from the enchanted ceiling. The scene shown from the ceiling was of the red sunrise sky punctuated by white clouds. The early morning was greeted by several professors waiting for students to start coming in for breakfast.

                Since this was the start of a new term, all the heads of houses were seated at the Head Table along with the headmaster, the medi-witch, and the Defensive Magic teacher. There were three tables, sitting on raised platforms, to accommodate all the teachers; however, the two side tables that flanked the four house tables were empty this early in the morning. Along the Head Table, the seven professors were seated in their usual manor. Since they were the professors that came to meals the most consistently, there was an unspoken seating arrangement. On the far left sat Severus Snape, Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin. Next to him was Sirius Black, Defensive Magic Professor. Following to the right sat Pomona Sprout, Nature Magic Professor and Head of Hufflepuff. The middle of the table held Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. The chair to Albus’ right was occupied by Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw. Continuing to the right showed Poppy Pomfrey, medi-witch and professor of Healing Magic. The chair farthest to the right contained Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor, and the Head of Gryffindor. The seating allowed each head of house to be located easily by the children in their respective houses, since each head of house was situated close to the front of their corresponding House Table.

There was still thirty minutes before the food would appear to signal the official start to breakfast. A few students were already in the hall, mostly 5th and 7th years already studying, trying to get ready for their OWLs and NEWTs. The professors were there to answer any questions students may have, but usually, this early in the year, it was the first years that had the most question. They would ask thinks about their schedules or classroom locations.

Every new school year brought new challenges. The prospect excited Sirius to no end, much to the annoyance of Severus. Even on the best of days, it was hard for Severus and Sirius to get along. They may put up with one another for Harry’s sake, but they would never be friends. There was too much history for that. Harry always held out hope that they would be more than tentative acquaintances, but neither wizard was interested in a friendship.

“Could you be any more of a spoil sport?” Sirius pouted at Severus.

Severus glared at the cheerful dog animagus. “It is too early in the morning, Mutt,” he hissed for Sirius’ ears only. _Why in the name of Salazar does he insist on sitting next to me?_

Sirius laughed at the amount of aggravation that he could see on the potion professor’s face. Usually he was very guarded, but first thing in the morning it was much easier to rile him up enough to break through his stoic mask. “So, how did your first year boys get along last night?” He was genuinely curious how Ron would get on in Slytherin with Draco and the others. As far as he knew, Ron had not had much, if any, contact with the Slytherin children before school. Despite his issues with Molly, he did care about her kids.

“That is not your concern.” Severus wanted to get through breakfast and away from the overly joyous man next to him as quickly as possible. He had never been more thankful that most of his students prided themselves on punctuality. At least he shouldn’t have to wait long for a distraction.

Sirius gave Severus a look that showed his budding annoyance. “It is if I am going to be teaching them. I would like to know if there is any discord before they walk through my door. It could be volatile if I partner the wrong students.” Usually it was difficult to ruffle Sirius, but Severus had always been the exception to that rule.

Albus was watching the professors’ exchange with interest. He hoped that the two would calm a bit toward each other now that Harry was in school. They seemed to come to a sort of agreement last year, when Harry stayed at the school: they would avoid each other as much as they could and be congenial any time it was unavoidable. Perhaps it was just too early in the morning, or just Sirius being excited, but it didn’t seem they were using the same approach this year.

“Now that is enough you two. The children will be here soon.” Minerva scolded the men as she had when they were in school together. _Will these two ever grow up?_ She knew that they were both responsible teachers, but when they started in on each other it tended to get out of hand quickly.

“I am curious though, how is it that Ronald Weasley ended up in Slytherin of all houses,” Filius questioned from the other side of Albus. He leaned around to smile at Severus, “Nothing against your house at all. Just how is it that a child from such a long line of Gryffindors is sorted into Slytherin?”

“You were there, Filius; the hat called out Slytherin,” Sirius grinned at the smaller man as Filius rolled his eyes. “I was wondering the same thing though. I know my family was surprised when I ended up in Gryffindor, but I have never noticed Ron having Slytherin attributes.”

“We will just have to watch him closer then and see what we missed. He seems to be more comfortable with his placement this morning,” this came from Pomona. She was watching as the first year Slytherin boys entered the hall. All of them walked in together and sat down at the end of their house table.

Ron seemed tense, but he was engaging in conversation with his housemates, which was an improvement from last night. He was also eating more this morning than he had at the feast last night. The professors were watching the boys through glances and side long looks throughout breakfast, trying to get a better idea what was happening behind the scenes.

Severus didn’t know for sure what happened last night, but he trusted his godson to be true to Slytherin. Which meant, even if something untoward had happened last night, it was doubtful anyone would be able to tell much. He decided that he would have Draco partner with Ron in their class that morning. Every year the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors had double potions first thing. It was a tiring way to begin the year, but maybe this year would be better. Severus knew there was at least one Gryffindor he wouldn’t mind having in class this year.

As he was thinking about how his first class was going to progress, he felt a burst of nervous energy from next to him. When he looked over, Sirius was looking at the door with a grin large enough to make his animagus jealous. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Harry must have just come down for breakfast. Sure enough, Severus looked toward the doors to see the first year Gryffindors were just making their way through the hall to their table.

Harry was flanked by Hermione and Neville, who seemed to be discussing their new schedules. Both Harry and Hermione seemed much more awake than the rest of the first years. That wasn’t surprising since Harry was always an early raiser, and it seemed that he found a kindred spirit in Hermione. Sirius was itching to go down to the table and sit with the kids, but he knew they needed time to bond. Having an adult around, especially a professor, would make that difficult. Harry had asked him to allow him to make his own way through Hogwarts, and he was determined to allow him to do just that.

“Seems the children are all settling in well,” Filius was looking over his table, all his kids had shown up early. Some of his students were already making their way out of the hall having finished their breakfast.

“I sure hope this keeps up. Can’t help but wonder when the other shoe will drop,” Sirius seemed like he was talking out loud without realizing it. He was watching his godson with an almost wistful expression. Sirius wasn’t usually one to be pessimistic, at least never out loud.

“You worry too much, Sirius. Harry will be fine. Nothing will happen to him while he is here with us,” Minerva had full confidence in the safety of Hogwarts and the protection the professors offered to all their students.

Sirius offered her a brief smile before returning his attention to the students eating breakfast. He was still obviously worried, but he looked a bit more relaxed.

“Albus, I have a question.” Poppy had been quietly eating through the conversation, but she saw a possible segue and she was going to take it.

“And what is your question, Poppy?” Albus smiled at the medi-witch. It was unusual for her to outright question him, especially with other professors around.

“I know that we needed a new Magical Creatures professor, however, are you sure about Quirrell?” Poppy knew that it was odd for her to be asking the headmaster about his choice in professors, but something about the man made her uncomfortable. “He is…different than he used to be.” Most of the professors remembered Quirinus Quirrell either from being in school with him or having taught him while he was in school. Before he had left on his tour of the world for research, he was a confident and brilliant man. Since returning, he was twitchy and nervous about everything and everyone. “I’m just not sure if he will be able to teach the students in his current state.”

Albus continued to smile at her as he replied, “He had a hard time while he was away, but I think he will improve as the year progresses. He is one of the best people to teach that class, as he dedicated his life to the study of magical and mystical creatures. If he has not improved after this first term, I will find a replacement for him. I will even bring our previous professor back for the second term, if I am unable to find another suitable replacement. Is that agreeable?” Albus knew of Quirinus’ time away from Brittan and was sure that with time he would be back to his old self. He also knew that if the other professors were already weary of him, then Quirinus would have that much harder a time readjusting.

Poppy let out a small breath and some of the tension left her shoulders. If the headmaster trusted Quirinus, then she would too. However, the headmaster had also agreed to remove him from the school if need be. That calmed Poppy considerably. Judging by the reactions of the other professors they felt better about the man, as well. After Albus finished his offer, most of the other professors had seemed to relax a bit, but that may have been Poppy reading too much into the situation. “Yes, Albus, that sounds most agreeable. Thank you.”

The professors continued their breakfast quietly as students started to come up to ask questions of their heads of house. Harry, Hermione, and Neville came up to greet some of the professors that Harry and Neville knew and to talk to Sirius. As for his part, Sirius was obviously overjoyed to meet Harry’s new friend and to ask about his first night in the castle as a student.

Harry greeted Sirius with a smile and turned to his friend, “Hermione Granger, this is my godfather and our Defensive Magic teacher.” He gestured to Hermione as he turned to face Sirius, “This is Hermione Granger. We met on the train.”

Sirius still had his brilliant smile in place as he greeted the children, “Harry, Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, I hope you are all settling in well.” All the students smiled and nodded, “That is great. I can’t wait to see you all in class after lunch.”

“I’m excited to have two of my best subjects my first day.” Harry smiled at his godfather, “Even if we do have both of them with the Slytherins.” He looked at Severus with a smirk, but his eyes showed all his suppressed laughter.

“I’m sure, Mr. Potter. Let us hope that you can keep up with your studies in now that you are surrounded by those boisterous lions you call housemates.” Severus’ tone was mocking as was his smirk, but like Harry he allowed the teasing to show in his eyes. He didn’t really have a problem with the house as a whole, but it did seem that most of them didn’t have the patients required for potions work.

Hermione and Neville looked slightly affronted, until Harry started to laugh and smiled at the potions professor, “Oh, I’m sure my housemates and I will be just fine.”

Severus was happy to see that Harry was getting on good with his Gryffindor comrades. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t hoping Harry would be sorted into his house, but as long as Harry was happy. That is all that truly mattered. “We will see after breakfast.” Severus raised one eyebrow in a silent challenge, which caused Harry to smirk in acceptance of the challenge. Even though Harry didn’t verbalize his acceptance of the challenge, Severus had spent enough time with him in the last few weeks that he knew the boy enough to read his face and eyes.

“How about a wager, Potter?” Draco came up from his table with Ron and Blaise in tow all sporting challenging smirks. “Good morning professors,” he greeted before turning back to Harry.

Harry gave a defiant smile in return, “You sure you want to start off the year losing a bet, Malfoy?”

Draco laughed, “I think you mean I will start my year _winning_ a bet. Since we have potions first thing, how about first one to finish preparation correctly gets one demand of the loser?” He turned to the professors with an innocent smile, “No rule breaking demands of course.”

Harry seemed to think about that for a minute. “One demand within castle rules, done.” It was Harry’s turn to laugh, “You sure are digging yourself a hole early.” With that he and the other Gryffindors bid the professors farewell and left the Great Hall. The three were talking excitedly as they made their way to the dungeons.

Severus was trying to hide a smile as his godson turned to him. “He is quite good at potions, you know.”

Draco sniffed and had a look that would make his father proud, “Maybe, but I’m better.”

Severus shook his head and snickered remembering his tutoring sessions with both boys. He was honestly not sure who would win this little bet.

Sirius laughed, “I’m sure you are good, Mr. Malfoy, but you both learned from the same tutor. You should be careful you don’t underestimate your opponent.”

“I’m not. It doesn’t matter if he learned from Uncle Sev, too. I won’t lose in my favorite subject.” Draco seemed so sure of himself that it caused Sirius’ laughter to double in intensity.

Severus was smiling at his godson, “I hope your right, for your sake. Now you all need to get to class. I’ll be along in a moment.”

Draco, Ron, and Blaise said their goodbyes and made their way to the dungeons as well.

Sirius was calming down from his fit of laughter, but his smile stayed as he turned to Severus, “Seems we may have to keep a close eye on our godsons this year.”

Severus had his signature sneer in place when he looked at his school time rival, “They do seem to be starting early.” Sirius just smiled as they rose along with the other professors to head to their classrooms to start what is promising to be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to throw the idea out that I may ask some questions or for some input on ideas in some upcoming authors notes. Feedback would be much appreciated.  
> The next chapter will show breakfast from the students’ point of view and probably potions. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to message me or leave a review. Again, thank you for your time.


	8. First Potions Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first class has come. Who will win the bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how terribly long it took to get this chapter up. Real life is crazy right now. Won’t bore you with the details, but thank you for your patience.  
> There is a direct quote from the book in this chapter. The introduction for potions in the book is just too awesome not to include.  
> Originally, there were going to be chapters on breakfast from the student’s point of view. However, I thought it would be overkill. I will add them as deleted scenes if anyone expresses interest. They are not written as of now, but I do know exactly what happened at each table that morning.  
> Again this chapter is not beta-ed, so I am sorry for any mistakes. If you find any feel free to point them out.

_Thinking_

“Speaking.”

 

 

Harry walked to the dungeon classroom laughing with his two friends. The room was circular in appearance. There were tables that could fit four people comfortably lined up in two rows, starting just to the right of the door and stretching to the front of the room. Beyond that, there was a blackboard, currently devoid of writing, and a desk with paperwork in an orderly manner. Between the two sat a door that most likely held potion ingredients, since there were none visible in the room.

“You really think you will be able to beat Malfoy?” Neville was skeptical. He knew that Malfoy was Professor Snape’s godson, and was sure that he had as much, if not more, training than Harry did from the potion master.

Harry was still smiling as he answered, “Honestly, I’m not sure. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let him know that.” His smile had turned to a smirk as he finished his explanation.

Neville smiled and shook his head. Hermione was looking between them confused. “If you don’t know if you can win, then why did you accept his bet?”

“It would be worse to ignore the open challenge than to lose the bet. Right, Harry?” Neville was smiling knowingly at Harry, who was blushing.

“Exactly,” Harry looked from Neville to Hermione, “Call it rules of engagement. If I turned down the bet I am admitting that I think he is better than me. If I accept and lose I can do so gracefully.”

Hermione shook her head, but smiled at Harry, “I understand that, I guess.”

As she finished speaking, Draco, Blaise and Ron came into the room. They were talking quietly to each other smiling and laughing. Draco spared a glance and a smirk at Harry as the rest of the class filed in behind them. All the students found seats and set about getting their parchment, quills, and books from their bags waiting for class to start.

Severus entered the room and closed the door loudly with a wave of his hand. All the students quickly went silent and watched as their professor walked between the rows to the front of the class. Severus spoke quietly, but his voice seemed to carry through the dungeon. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses,” he paused and looked around the classroom, letting his words sink in before continuing, “I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death.”

All the students were listening with rapt attention to their quiet professor. “Before I can teach you that, you must first learn how to properly prepare your work station and ingredients. That is where we will start today.”

The professor explained the difference in caldron and stirrers composition. As he spoke notes began to appear on the board behind him. The sound of quills scratching was the only sound aside from his voice. “As much as the items you use matter in creating a proper potion, preparing the ingredients is more tedious and potentially more devastating to your potion if done wrong. The practical portion of today’s class will be to follow the directions to set up your work station and make ready the ingredients for the Cure for Boils.”

The list of needed ingredients and directions on how they were to be prepared appeared on the board behind Severus. “Each table is to work together on this first potion, so one person from each table please come collect the necessary items and begin your work. You have one hour left of class. Use it wisely.” The door between the blackboard and the desk opened to reveal a storage closet filled with everything they would need for their class.

As Harry made his way to the storage closet to collect things for his table, he saw Draco get up from his table as well. “Scared, Potter?” Draco smirked as they gathered what they needed.

Harry returned his look in earnest, “you wish.” The boys split ways to return to their tables and get started.

Harry explained each step to his partners as he cut the ingredients and set them aside.

“How do you know all this, Harry? It hardly seems you need this class.” Hermione was awed at Harry knowledge and patience as he explained things.

Harry blushed slightly at the complement, “Well, I made this potion before. Professor Snape has tutored me for a while.”

“He tutored Draco, too,” Neville said reminding Harry about the wager he had made.

“I’m sure he’s had more lessons than I have, seeing as Professor Snape is his godson.”

The explanations and conversation continued companionably for the next several minutes as Harry finished preparing the ingredients. When he finished he called Professor Snape over, who was leaving Draco’s table. “Very well done, Mr. Potter. However, Mr. Malfoy did finish before you.” Severus smiled at Harry, who was smiling as well. Severus was proud of both of them honestly

“I’m not surprised.” Harry had known that it was likely that Draco would win.

“You are all free to leave, see you at lunch.” With that dismissal Severus went to walk around the room to help other students and the children gathered their things to leave.

Making their way out of the dungeon Harry and his friends saw Draco and his group a little ahead on the stairs. Harry looked at his group, smiled and called out to Draco. “Malfoy, good job in potions.”

Draco turned with a smug smile, “Thank you. I see you weren’t far behind. Though that does mean I won.” His friends had stopped, and had the same look as Draco. He was being cocky and he knew it, but having just beat Harry he felt entitled.

Harry shook his head, _Flaunting, I knew he would do that, doesn’t make it any less annoying._ “Yes it does. And as such, you have one demand.”

“And I will let you know when I decide what that demand is Potter,” Draco’s smile never wavered. He had already come up with many ideas, but he knew this would be a card he held on to for a while.

“I’m sure you will.” Harry smiled at the Malfoy heir and walked past with his friends in tow. “Remember, it must be within castle rules, Malfoy.” This was called over his shoulder as he walked out of the dungeon into the entryway.

“What are you going to have him do?” Ron asked as Harry and his friends disappeared.

“I have a few ideas,” Draco had a calculating smile, “but I’ll let him sweat it out for a while.”

Blaise smirked at Draco, “Keep them on their toes?”

The look in Draco’s eyes made both other boys glad they were not Harry Potter in that moment. “Always, Blaise. Never show your hand, and always keep them guessing.” Draco laughed at his friends faces. Blaise and Ron laughed with him and they continued out of the dungeons. “We have about half an hour before our next class, want to head out to the lake for a while?” Draco much preferred to be outside when he had the chance. The others shrugged and they left out the front doors and made their way to the lake.

Since class was still going, there was nobody else on the grounds at the moment. The sun was reflecting off the still lake making it look like a mirror. The trees around the lake swayed very slowly in the soft breeze. The boys sat under one of the trees that had several large rocks around it in a circle. Some students before them must have moved them over to use as seats, because the likely hood of nature making such a perfect sitting area was very slim.

Draco and Blaise were talking about something they had done over the summer when they noticed that Ron wasn’t talking anymore. He was staring across the lake not seeming to see anything on this plan of existence. The boys exchanged a look and Blaise motioned at Ron slightly with his head. Draco sighed, “Everything ok there Ron?”

Ron started and looked at his friends. _Can I call them friends?_ He was starting to doubt his sorting again. The night had been ok and the morning with Draco and Blaise had been fun, but it wasn’t supposed to be like this. His family was always in Gryffindor. What will his family say when he isn’t? And he wasn’t in just any other house; he was in Slytherin. He had always thought of them as the enemy, of sorts. They were dark wizards. He knew dark didn’t always mean evil. There were dark wizards in every house, it was just an affinity, but every evil wizard that he could think of was dark. He had always thought that when he came to school he would get sorted into Gryffindor, help his brothers with their pranks, and play Quidditch on the house team. Now though, now everything was different. He was sorted into Slytherin. His brothers hadn’t said anything to him about it yet, but he knew it was just a matter of time. They were probably waiting to see how their mom reacted before doing anything. She would probably be supportive outwardly, but he just knew she would be disappointed. She was always so happy when his brothers wrote home and said they had been placed in Gryffindor. He didn’t want to tell Draco and Blaise that he used to see them as the enemy, but he knew he had to tell them something. “I’m just wondering what my mum is going to say about me being in Slytherin.”

Draco knew they would have to have this conversation eventually, but he thought he would wait to hear from Ron’s mom before saying anything. He also knew there was a lot more to what Ron was thinking about than just worrying about his family’s approval. His reaction to the sorting was too strong for that to be the only issue at work. He had been thinking about how to broach this subject all morning. He could be supportive and tell Ron that it doesn’t matter what happens he will always have the support of Slytherin, but Ron knew that already. He could make Ron tell him what else is bothering him, but that might set him off rather than reassure him. He could also give platitudes rather than really dig into this issue too deep for the moment. “You just wrote to her this morning. I’m sure you will hear something at lunch. You told me that she is a loving mother. I am sure that she will love you no matter what house you are in.”

Ron rolled his eyes, “I know she will love me. I just don’t want to disappoint her.”

Blaise looked at Ron confused, “why would that disappoint her? I know that your family has always been Gryffindor, but if you are happy and you do good in classes, I can’t see that she should care all that much which house you are in.” Draco shot Blaise and heated look as he was sure his blunt attitude would probably set the ginger off.

To Draco’s surprise Ron laughed causing him to look at him with the same confused look Blaise was giving him. “You don’t get it. My family has _always_ been Gryffindor. Not only that, but you know there is a stigma attached to our house. There are a greater number of dark wizards in Slytherin than in any other house. While dark doesn’t mean evil, evil usually is dark. And since there are so many in one house a lot of those that turn evil come from our house. My family really buys into the whole “Slytherin is evil” thing.” Ron’s face was red from laughing more than anything else. He hadn’t planned on telling them that much, but if he didn’t he wasn’t sure they would understand. If they didn’t understand, then they would probably keep asking questions, and he was already done with this topic.

Realization shown in Draco’s eyes as he finally understood what had caused Ron’s reaction last night. “Did you think that we were all evil? Like we would sit up in the common room and plot how to take over the wizarding world all night or something?”

The red that blazed on Ron’s cheeks showed that he had thought exactly that. “Well not really. I mean, the thought had crossed my mind. It’s just that Gryffindor and Slytherin have had issues for generations and since as far back as I know everyone has been Gryffindor. We even marry other Gryffindors or people from other countries and we have never had friends or family friends that come from Slytherin. You guys all keep to the Old Ways and most of your families are upper echelon. That is something my family isn’t and never will be. I’m ok with that, but it does kind of put me on the outside looking in, ya know?” He didn’t have to say anything about his second hand or maybe third hand clothes and books, it was already in the air.

“You would be surprised to know that not every Slytherin is rich. It isn’t about having everything; it’s about how you carry yourself. You present yourself confidently and you don’t ever show when things bother you. You let other people think whatever they want and you believe in yourself. It’s not what you have; it’s how you act. You act like you are the top dog. You show the world what you want them to see. Last night Sev told us that we aren’t Hufflepuffs because we don’t wear our feelings on our sleeves; this is what he meant. You just have to have the right attitude around everyone else. The reason you don’t really see many Slytherins with others even after school is because we only show our true feelings to very few people. Most of the time the lasting bonds of childhood that make it into the future are forged in trust and shared experiences, and unlike most houses we have a lot of politicians-in-training. That means we are learning even now how important it is to keep our true feelings to ourselves.” Draco could tell that Ron was taking in everything he was saying and trying to make it fit with the vision that he had of Slytherins all these years.

“So what you are saying is that Slytherins aren’t evil they just lie to everyone?” Ron was smiling at Draco. He did understand what Draco was saying. He was trying to help him find a way to fit in and not worry so much about his family’s history or lack of money.

It was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes, “We don’t lie to everyone.”

“Yeah, just everyone outside of our house,” Blaise chimed in and started laughing.

The other boys joined in as the bell sounded around the castle to let them know everyone else was being release from class. They stood and started making their way to their next class. Ron was still worried about what his family would think about his sorting, but he did feel better about his future in Slytherin. He would never have the money and things that his housemates had, but he may find a way to fit in here anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on having this up before the end of the month. Thirty minutes late isn’t too bad. I hope to have the next chapter up by next week, but my husband will be coming in from work for a bit this week so it may be the week after before I can get it up. If there is anything you wish to see happen leave me a review or send me a private message and I will do my best to see it added. I know where I want all the books to go, but I am not above suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other chapters of this work written, but not betaed. I will post them after having time to step away for a bit and look at them with new eyes to hopefully catch any mistakes. However, if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out and I will do my best to correct them. This work is also published on fanfiction under the same user name. Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do.


End file.
